herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitta MacBridge
Brigitta MacBridge is a character that appears in Disney comic story universe of ducks, conceived by Romano Scarpa as a suitor of Scrooge. Background Origins She made her debut in the history of Uncle Scrooge and the last balabù, published for the first time on July 24, 1960. Mickey 243 Scarpa introduced the character already from the third page of history when two anonymous passers define the suitor of "old cylinder". So the teacher inserted its creation in medias res, as if it was always a note inside knowledge of the panorama of the universe of the ducks, saying that for years was in love with Scrooge. Already from the second story of which he was the protagonist, Uncle Scrooge and the rape of Brigitta, Scarpa associates, for the occasion in a conflicting way, to another character of his creation: Jubal Pomp. Following the two often appear together, and with luck, mostly in alliances times to get the better of crooge. Fortune Already shortly after its creation, the character did not remain more exclusive Scarpa and other Italian authors began to use it frequently. Already in 1962, and just two years after the debut of the character, Oswald Pavese and Giovan Battista Carpi realized the story Donald Duck and Chip Dolly. The success of Brigitta from then took off suddenly and the duck was the star of more than 500 stories, dotted and written by almost all the artists of the peninsula. Finally in 1977 the character at the initiative of the same creator, made his debut in an international history created by Disney Studio US. Was the protagonist of the story Uncle Scrooge ... off with winning the title obviously refers to the well-known novel by Margaret Mitchell's Gone with the Wind, which was highly successful and award-winning is the film version. Scarpa proposed following other screenplays to Disney Studio always starring Brigitta. They were all accepted, but as the first, these were destined for the market outside the US. Brigitta was introduced in the United States until April 1990, when a period of "rediscovery" of the great stories of Scarpa, was translated and published the adventure debut of the character. The character also liked very much to Carl Barks that he sent to fellow Venetian idea for a screenplay that Scarpa used in 1975 for the story Uncle Scrooge and the Golden Helmet. It is very early use of characters visibly inspired Brigitta, although lived in times or in different places in this universe of the ducks: the first case is already 1964, Donald fornaretto in the history of Venice, where one seeks in vain Brigitta to win the heart of Scrooge 'Pants. Other characters appear in parodies of the genre as I promised goslings, Sior Brontolon Duck or Duck of Rivondosa. Instead Brigitta had no luck in the cartoons, which has never appeared except for the "Walk Disney" as the theme of the program created Mickey Mouse Show aired on Retequattro in the 1982-83 season. The name The name of Brigitta is inspired by that of the singer and actress Brigitte Bardot, very popular around 1960. Probably it is a choice not without its ironies, if one compares the sensual beauty of the French diva age and appearance already rather faded duck of Disney. Scarpa initially proposed the name of Brigitta Gosling, who ten years later was changed to Brigitta McBridge, suggesting a possible Scottish origin as well as Scrooge 'Scrooge. This possibility was embodied in the 80s when more and Scarpa stabilized named Brigitta MacBridge. The author was always fond of this character and even suggested to create a saga in which deepened his genealogy, but this project was never realized. Biography Brigitta was conceived as a duck's advanced age, always in love unsuccessfully to Scrooge and present consistently in his life. In the history of onset Uncle Scrooge and the last balabù states that knew and courted the rich duck already in the distant 1898 (the story is 1960, then Brigitta, if already aspired to marriage in 1898, would be born no later than 1880 and to consider at least eighty years old). In the second story in which it appears, Uncle Scrooge and the rape of Brigitta, Jubal Pomp (incognito to kidnap her in the act) even calls her "Granny"; also Paperina Brigitta eyewitness claims to have investments for the wedding with Scrooge ready from well fifty years. Following prevailed the image of a Brigitta less elderly (older than age of Daisy Duck, but still visibly younger Scrooge or Grandma Duck), and they missed the references to an attendance standing with multimillionaire. Appearance The duck is coiffed with a bouffant hair mo 'heart and a style a bit' out of fashion. Unique among ducks Disney brings earrings blue necklace and inseparable. It is these jewels to confirm its now vanished youth. Brigitta was initially drawn with a red blouse very simple and basic, but towards the nineties the dress color is changed in the classic blue that still is maintained. Also over the years its appearance has greatly softened compared to the initial versions designed by Scarpa, the most striking feature is certainly the beak, which elongated, pointed and slightly upward, is pulled aside and become more curved as the rest of the ducks Disney. Character Brigitta is a duck very good, but also very clever and cunning. Often launches into enterprise business establishments absurd in company with his friend Jubal Pomp. Contrary to his partner, has a remarkable business sense, knows plan market initiatives and guess the new trends. Several times in fact, she and Filo have put a spoke in the wheel to Scrooge, who is forced to come to terms with his opponents in order to solve his financial problems. This business case was introduced by Scarpa in the history of Donald Duck and Butterfly Colombo, fourth appearance of the duck, and then become a fixed feature of the character. Brigitta is a close friend of Miss Paperett, Grandma Duck and Daisy Duck, which has recently been involved in some stories, how dare Where the ducks Ducks or drifting Silvia Ziche, an artist who uses the most recent of this character. The court in Scrooge Scarpa introducing Brigitta universe Disney never clarified completely if she was in love with Scrooge, interested in his wealth, or both. Called it a social climber with considerable initiative and an extraordinary business acumen. In the history Jubal Pomp competitor industrial Scarpa made to say a Dachshund that Brigitta will never marry Scrooge nor pappargli the substantial assets; but of course it could just be an inference cynical and vulgar, is not difficult to imagine in a Dachshund. Moreover, the attitude of misunderstanding Brigitta was never fully understood by its creator, and is, in a sense, a major interest of the character. Over the years the business side of Brigitta has not gone attenuated; is instead almost disappeared ambiguity as to his love for Scrooge. In modern stories Brigitta is madly in love with the rich duck and tries every excuse to share his experiences and moments of intimacy. As the love of Brigitta became more genuine, so even Scrooge, in most modern stories seems not refuse and even liking the attention of the suitor, maturation that can be seen very well in the history of Uncle Scrooge and the wealth formula designed in 1995 by Scarpa same screenplay by Carlo Panaro. In the story comes Paperetta Yè Yè 1966 Scarpa also introduced an element of continuity with the universe created by Carl Barks. In the final vignette of the story, the Venetian artist chose to meet with the old Brigitta Goldie O'Gilt and in a few cartoons takes a passing of the torch between the two ducks. Love Doretta, in fact, now is nothing more than a nostalgic memory of his distant youth, while Brigitta is still young, full of energy and hope and so is she now has a better chance of making inroads into the cold heart of the rich gander. Following the preparation considered this passage of history too difficult and sad for young readers so that in some old reprints they opted to remove it entirely. The marriage between Brigitta and Scrooge is consumed actually in the history of Donald Duck and Chip Dolly Pavese and Carpi; adventure set in the Wild West in a sort of alternate reality, but on two other occasions the two ducks are going to get married (in the history of marriage Uncle Scrooge designed and written by Massimo De Vita on idea of Elisa Penna and history and Brigitta Scrooge just married Antonella Pandini and Marco Pavone). In both cases the wedding are challenged and, as expected, does not end anything. In the saga Where dare ducks, Brigitta moved with Daisy Duck, Grandma Duck and Miss Paperett Manhanatran in the posh neighborhood of Duckburg. In the story tries to forget Scrooge and meets a duck named Edgar, falls in love, being reciprocated. However in the last episode of the series breaks off the engagement, because it recognizes that they are still in love with Scrooge. Brigitta agency Ace of Hearts It is a saga whose main character, as you might guess from the title is Brigitta. She has a marriage bureau. In each story is facing a "case of love" that always manages to solve with the experience and the help of an artificial intelligence "TITTI", invented by Archimedes that stores all the plans concocted by Brigitta to win Scrooge. Category:Female Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Anti Hero Category:Animal Kindness Category:Fighter